My Love
by overtheyears
Summary: “You can’t go out, it’s pouring outside! You’ll get a cold!” He shrugged. “I have something important to attend to.” NejiXOC


There were always disadvantages when living with your boyfriend who you just got done having a full blown argument over nothing with. Even worst, when the two were stuck in a house because it was raining. The air was still tense despite the fact, neither of them were near one another.

Sitting out in the sunroom with all the windows drawn shut, Aeli sat out reading Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Even with all the windows shut, the cool air still seemed to come into the small area. The smell of fresh rain was greatly evident, well before it started to rain it was still greatly evident. This was something she loved. Rain not only was something wondrous to the teenage girl but it was also calming. When reading, it seemed to make everything more fantastic from listening to the droplets hit the ground and the roof. Nothing else seemed to compare with either things.

Usually, she liked to sit inside and watch the rain. Sitting on the wide and long window seal with a book laid in her lap. But she refused to go back into the house after the rather large argument with Neji.

When he asked her out, it was quite shocking. Sure the two were close but she had always thought he liked Tenten. What came to more of a shock was when he decided to move out of the Hyuuga compound and come live with her. He was all about his clan and abilities. Neji told her it was 'fate' that they live together just as it was 'destiny' to be together.

The argument was stupid anyway. Supposedly she had stolen something that he had gotten before his father was killed. Really though? What was Aeli suppose to do with a simple piece of paper that was still in sealed in an envelope? Absolutely nothing. She respected Neji's privacy and never bothered to ask many questions about his childhood. Besides, none of that matters to the blonde. Neji was hers and that was all that mattered.

Oh yes, Aeli was a hopeless romantic. She absolutely loved romance books and classic literature like Romeo and Juliet and, the book she was currently reading, Wuthering Heights. Though Neji wasn't one to actually do anything special. He didn't even show her off. Instead, he liked to do things privately and that was usually a nice dinner. Gosh, they've been dating for over four years and not once have they kissed. As always, after she'd mention something to him, he'd go on and on about destiny and fate.

"Aeli...."

His voice was quiet, but loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain. As always his voice held very little emotion.

"Hmm?"

Thankfully he had interupted just as she had finished the paragraph. Turning her upper body to him, she looked slightly over her shoulder. Using her fingers, she adjusted her falling glasses.

"I'm going out for a while."

"You can't go out, it's pouring outside! You'll get a cold!"

He shrugged. "I have something important to attend to."

"Can't you take care of it tomorrow or after it's done raining?"

"No."

"Then could I at least come with you?"

"No."

He didn't give Aeli enough time to say anything else. He turned around and walked away. She sat there, a frown plastered on her face, as she heard the front door open and close.

It's weird. The rain seemed to relate perfectly with Aeli as she sat there. Just as people usually listened to sad or depressing music when they were sad. But in this case, the rain was her music.

Aeli woke up to find herself on her bed and under the covers. She didn't remember falling a sleep up here. Destinctively she had remembers passing out on the table in the sun room. With her book closed at the start of a brand new chapter.

Sitting up, her hand reached over to the end table to search for her glasses. It wasn't that she had terrible vision, but they were required for reading yet she wore them everywhere. It was honestly more simple than carrying a glass case around everywhere she went. Instead of feeling her glasses, she felt something plastic and thick. Gripping onto it, she pulled it closer. Slightly shocked that it was a bundle of Cosmos with a note attached.

_To my love Aeli,_

_Come down stairs. By the way, your glasses are in the draw._

Being confused, she quickly grabbed the glasses and then headed down stairs. The flowers being held delicately between both hands. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Causing her mouth to drop open and an eyebrow to raise.

Flower pedals covered the floors and candles were lit everywhere. Lighting up the pitch black room from the dark curtains that kept the grayish, dim light out of the house. Neji was no where to been seen so she walked forward hesitantly. Looking around slowly. Taking everything in with great curiousity.

On the miniature table on the floor there was a picture frame that wasn't there before. Setting down the flowers, Aeli picked up the picture. It was a black and white picture of both her and Neji. Out of all the pictures they had gotten, this one was different. He was smirking a bit with his arm around her waist as she smiled happily at the camera. Though she didn't remember taking this picture at all.

Arms wrapped around her torso and a head laid on her shoulder while she still examined the picture.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered into her ear.

"I don't understand."

He kissed her neck, then her cheek. But her never explained anything from her statement. He turned her around slowly, taking the frame from her hands and setting it back on the table. Before she had a chance to speak he set his lips against hers. Tightening his grip on her waist. Aeli had to give her mind time to register what was going on. It was so unlike Neji to give any type of affection unless it was hugs or the very rare cuddles. As soon as everything came to her, she kissed back.

Breaking apart, he kept his lips close to hers. His purplish, none pupil eyes, looking into her crystal blue ones. For the first time in her life she saw more emotion playing in his eyes and it caused a large smile to cover her face.

Raising her hand, she gently touched his cheek. Her other arm sliding around his neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Aeli's cheeks started to hurt immediately after her smile widened.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You've made it up to me with all of this."

He smirked. "I have an even better apology in mind my love."

Aeli squealed when he suddenly picked her up. Not a squeal of fright though, of excitment. Neji's smirk stayed plastered on his face as he placed his lips back onto hers. Laying her down onto the couch slowly.


End file.
